


hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jungwoo is an actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: lucas/jungwoo + familiar





	hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

Yukhei doesn't know why Jungwoo became an actor, if half the time he comes home from a show it's like this.

 

Yukhei has two jobs in this relationship. One of them is his actual job as an electrician, which pays well and is also stable, and therefore keeps them from getting evicted from their nice apartment. The other job is this - to take care of Jungwoo after rough days and get him ready to face the world again.

 

"Hey," he murmurs, softly, making his voice as low-pitched as it can go. Jungwoo makes a muffled noise into his pillow. "Can I lie down?" 

 

Jungwoo nods. His hair gets ruffled a bit from moving against the pillow. He'd had to grow it longer for this role. 

 

Yukhei lies down on their bed beside him. He's careful not to touch. He has to check first. "Can I hold you, baby?" 

 

"Yeah," Jungwoo answers, his voice tight and strained. "Please."

 

Jungwoo is tall but Yukhei is taller, and Jungwoo is feeling small, so it's easy for him to curl into Yukhei's touch. "Wanna talk?" Yukhei whispers. Jungwoo shakes his head into Yukhei's chest. "Is it okay with you if I talk, then?" Jungwoo hums, a signal for yes. "Okay," Yukhei responds. "You remember when we met, right?" He continues without waiting for Jungwoo to answer. "I was doing tech for that one show at Good House, I was a junior, and I was trying so hard to be cool for you. You were so impressive - so good at acting, even then." He looks down and notices Jungwoo's breathing's slowing down a bit. "And then at the strike party, I walked up to you, and you laughed because you'd seen me dancing to the baby shark song on a dare from Jaehyun." Jungwoo exhales a breathy laugh. It's more of a huff, really, but it's something. 

 

"I messed up on a line," Jungwoo says after a moment, voice trembly. "I - I messed up…" 

 

He starts choking up again and Yukhei's heart aches. Jungwoo is in the profession he'd always longed to be in, but sometimes Yukhei wonders if something quieter would be better. Interacting with the audience and with his cast members is manageable for Jungwoo most of the time, but when he messes up onstage that boils over and he's panicky by the time he gets home. 

 

"Oh, Woo." Yukhei pulls him closer. "It's okay. We all mess up, baby. I mess up all the time. Right? I've turned so many of our shirts pink over the years." 

 

"And 'cause we close soon everybody's close and stuff and they were all talking and I just felt so - so -" 

 

"Hey, hey." Yukhei cuts him off. "What about Dongyoung, was he not there?"

 

"Tonight was his off night," mumbles Jungwoo. 

 

"Oh." He takes some deep breaths, motioning with his hand for Jungwoo to follow. He's calmed down a lot since he'd come home. "You're doing so great. I've got you, my baby." 

 

Together, they breathe. In and out. In and out. Quietly.

 

"You know I'm always here for you," Yukhei tells him. 

 

Jungwoo doesn't answer. 

 

When Yukhei looks down, he's fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, the backstory i gave for their relationship i've had in mind for a few months now. in my original conception lucas was the actor and jwoo did tech but idk i switched it. i might write the original story another day. 
> 
> as always find me on tumblr at zhengkis and on twitter at missyehana! best of luck to the produce48 girls! and stan gwsn they debut in a week!


End file.
